


An Auspicious Gift

by eatthebunny



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Desire, Hope, Pre-Slash, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthebunny/pseuds/eatthebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gives Will a Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Auspicious Gift

Sitting back in his usual chair, Will watched Hannibal put away the notebook and pen, placing them neat and precise to one side of the big wooden desk. The man's back straightened, the lines of his body sleek in the dark brown glen plaid suit. 

"I'm sorry I missed our last session," said Will, pulling at a loose thread on his shirt. The button popped off with the thread, and Will fumbled to catch it. "Shit," he muttered, and looked up to see that Hannibal was smiling at him, the corners of his eyes creased in amusement.

"That's quite all right, Will. It was to be expected. The blizzard would have made the drive treacherous. Don't think any more about it, please." said Hannibal, his accent rendering his words both clipped and sibilant. Will smiled. He enjoyed listening to Hannibal talk; the words were at times blurred and other times stilted, and he found it an interesting juxtaposition with the man's crisp, sometimes haughty appearance. Slipping the button into the hip pocket of his grey dockers, Will plucked at the front of his shirt and let out a short laugh. 

"Stupid cheap shirt." he said, slightly embarrassed. Hannibal lifted his brows, his lips curling further into their graceful smile. There was a hint of hesitation, so slight that Will nearly missed it, before the older man walked around his desk, reaching into a drawer to pull something out. Will felt himself tense in surprise and dismay when he saw that Hannibal held an elegantly wrapped package in his hands. Hannibal nodded at the look on Will's face.

"I know. I thought you'd be put out by my buying you something for Christmas. I wasn't going to give it to you, but now it seems strangely auspicious." he said, stepping up to Will and handing him the flat package wrapped in matte-silver wrapping paper. Will's dark brows pressed together. The doctor was right, he hated being put on the spot, especially when he had nothing to reciprocate with. 

However, he slid a thumb under the piece of tape anyway, and quickly unwrapped the present; there was no reason to be rude about it.

True to Hannibal's words, Will pulled away the tissue paper inside the box to reveal a soft, fawn-coloured shirt. Despite the fact that he felt uncomfortable with the gift, he had to smile. It was exactly the kind of shirt that Will liked to wear, though no doubt leagues more expensive than he was used to. 

"Thank you. You shouldn't have, but... really... thank you, Hannibal," he said gruffly as he started closing the box again.

"Will, could I entreat you to try it on? I had to guess at your collar size," murmured Hannibal, obviously pleased that Will honestly appreciated the shirt.

"Right now? I guess I might as well," replied Will, thumbing the gap where his button had let go. "Auspicious indeed." 

Will stood and undid the rest of the buttons, self-consciously looking away from Hannibal as he quickly dropped his plaid shirt and reached for the new one to cover his bare chest. Frowning as he pulled various pins out of the folded sleeves, he finally managed to pull the shirt over his head. When he glanced at Hannibal, he almost laughed at the disapproving look on the man's face. 

"What? Is it ugly?" he asked, looking down at himself, confused. Hannibal's lips stretched into a wide grin.

"Normally one doesn't just pull dress shirts over one's head. Please tell me you don't also leave your ties knotted in the closet, Will." said the older man wryly, taking a small step forward. 

"Guilty," laughed Will, but his breath caught in his throat as Hannibal came closer again. 

"Let me just..." started the older man, his voice low and near to Will's ear as he leaned forward, intent on doing something to the collar. Will blinked rapidly, suddenly frozen in place. Closing his eyes, he realized that could feel the heat of Hannibal's body against his. The man smelled interesting. Alluring. Will was used to the subtle musky-sweet scent that Hannibal wore, but from this close it had a warm, exotic wood smell to it too.

Hannibal's gentle fingers brushed the small hairs at the back of Will's neck as he adjusted the collar of the shirt; shivering, Will opened his eyes and focused on the short stubble of the older man's throat, his heart beating hard. Before he could stop himself, Will leaned forward to press his dry lips against the older man's skin, right below his jaw. 

Hannibal's hands stopped moving immediately. 

Will opened his lips slightly and touched the tip of his tongue to Hannibal's neck, unable to resist. Feeling embarrassed by his terrible need, Will squeezed his eyes shut again, hands balled at his sides. Waiting for the older man to react, he pressed his creased forehead against Hannibal's neck, his mouth drawn tight with worry. 

_Please don't pull away._

If Hannibal pulled away from him, Will thought he would collapse in shame. The doctor represented peace and safety for him... and over the weeks together, that somehow had grown inside Will to something _other_ ; it had become a keen desire to deepen the friendship, to actually touch the man who was peeking around his walls. 

When Hannibal's hands finally moved, they slowly slid down Will's back, firm and inviting, and the younger man let out a shuddering sigh, the staggering relief making him lightheaded. Will raised his head and saw that Hannibal was watching him with a small smile on his handsome face, his dark eyes warm and curious. 

The last of his fear melted away like frost a moment later when Hannibal, gentle and slow, leaned forward to press his mouth to Will's in a soft sigh. 

In the comfortable gloom of the doctor's office, the first cautious steps took place between two lonely souls, ones that brought the shaky hope of something worthy, and the poisoned promise of great pain ahead.


End file.
